East Bay Free Skool Wiki
EAST BAY FREE SKOOL The East Bay Free Skool is an opportunity for people of ALL AGES to come together to share knowledge in a non-commercial setting to strengthen community. We believe education is a way to achieve equality and freedom. Everybody has something to teach and something to learn. By stepping out of our traditional teacher/pupil roles, we can strengthen self-reliance and the DIY (do-it-yourself) ethic. Only by sharing our skills and talents can we break away from the commodification and hierarchy of society. Anyone can teach a class in anything they want. The instructor finds a space in house, park, or community center, or gets help finding a space from people who help with organizing the free skool. A calendar of classes is put out every 2 months. 1/6/10 January Hiatus, Free Skool Partay and Deadline Deadline Deadline Hello, happy new year and all that...whew...so our hiatus for the month of January is coming to a close...which means 2 great things 1- it's time for a party! Sunday 01/10/10, 7P the Long Haul (3214 Shattuck @ Woolsey) where we will have skillshares, music food and fun...please come and join in....and bring your teacher forms! which brings me to point number 2 2-''' TEACHER SUBMISSION DEADLINE- we need any class submission ideas by Monday 1/11 at 7P at the very latest...you can email your ideas to us or you can drop off a form at the Long haul (3124 Shattuck @ Woolsey)...feel free to email questions....there are also some guidelines in the teacher forms and resources tab, so check that out 3- '''calendar printing...we will begin organizing, designing and printing the next February/ March calendar on Monday at Bay Area Alternative Press (Alcatraz between Adeline and Shattuck) If you are interested in helping out with this process please come by there at 7P on Monday or Thursday...we will be there the next 2-3 weeks. Also, we can always use help with distributing calendars, and the calendars are going to be ready around the 23 or 25, so please shoot us an mail if you want to help distribute some, or know any good places to leave them. Alrighty...that does it for updates...take care Beer Brew Scheduled: Sunday November 29th, 10am to 3pm Please call or email for location. modelcitizen483(at)gmail (oakland area code) five94 - seventy-four48 November/ December Classes Comin at Ya Here you go....pdfs of the front and back of the calendar are in the new Pictures tab Appreciate Your Community hosted by Dickie DickieHaskell@gmail.com Show up and enjoy a delicious vegan lunch. Get aquainted with Food Not Bombs, we always need extra servers. We can wash the bliss bowls, put away the dishes, and tour through the park to collect MOOP (matter out of place). Leave no trace behind principles will be discussed. People’s Park, Dwight near Telegraph, Berkeley lunch served at 3pm Monday-Friday2:45-5pm Fridays Nov. 13 and Dec. 11. I'm there collecting MOOP after the meal almost every weekday so please join anytime. Anatomy for Cannibals hosted by Laura Z rolandtheheadless@gmail. We’ll be learning about the human body and making cookies to help visualize our insides and outsides! All bodies welcome! Long class, but there’s cookies . . . . . . bring a paper and writing thing if you wanna take notes. 3088 King St. Berkeley 6-8:30 pm November 24 Astronomy and Astrology hosted by mark.creekwater@gmail.com This is a new theory of everything, which many main-stream astronomers and physicists have not heard of!!!! Star gazing possible Nomad Cafe Shattuck and Fairview6 pm Tuesdays in November Auto/Moto Repair & Ethanol Production hosted by Tyson Webster (415) 250-0588 Adaptive class that covers general auto and or motorcycle maintenance with detailed duscussion about ethanol conversion and home production. 5510 Dover, Oakland 4pm Sunday Nov. 29 and Dec. 27 Beatbox Beatwox hosted by TodddGac@gmail.com Watchin the streets, on the beat, guardin our rights not knockin out our lights, free skill share, wondering wandering, gypsy entertainment, cosmic conversation, orbiting oscilations, grime-hop, roothairs, dubwhomp! Enchantments. Bring bananas People’s Park, Dwight at Telegraph, Berkeley 3 pm Mondays Beer Brewing hosted by Chris modelcitizen483@gmail.com Extract beer brewing, basic methods, hands on demonstration, question and answer, beer brew tasting. Please contact instructor by email and upcoming events will be sent to you.48th and Telegraph, Oakland Beginning French hosted by Bean jakeandyears@gmail.comBeginning conversational French and grammar using Bean’s books. All welcome! Meet at Oakland Whole Foods 27th and Harrison, Oakland Every other Sunday starting November 15 at 11am. Beginning Knitting hosted by Ariel amend-all@riseup.net Learn to knit: cast on, knit, purl, cast-of , just the basics! Bring traditional supplies or mix it up for creative projects. Bring things to knit with: knitting needles, chopsticks, pointed dowels, etc., yarn, wire, rope, fabricstrips, etc. Nabolom Bakery 2708 Russell St. Berkeley4-6 pm November 12 and December 10 Bicycle Decorating hosted by Munc munc@riseup.net Mutate your vehicle-of-the-revolution into a colorful expressive beauty. Sticker sheets provided. Imagination a plus. Phat Beets’ Farmers Market - 52nd St btw. MLK and Dover in North Oakland3-6pm 11/10, 11/24, 12/8 Permaculture Skillshares & Brunch hosted by workshops@actonhouse.org Propagation, planting, theory, greywater, bees, mulch, etc. 2185 Acton St. Berkeley 12-4pm Sundays brunch at noon Bug Club hosted by Autumn and enola d! dudenowhey@gmail.com Discussion group to share knowledge about prevention, control and treatment and dispell myths about our parasitic friends, scabies, lice and bedbugs. 836 57th Street, Oakland 3pm November 14 and December 12. Chicks Unite! hosted by Chris icenine@riseup.net Meet up to discuss feminist issues, share tips on radical health & build stronger ties with gals in the community. please bring snacks if you can.Anyone identifying as a woman welcome! 1917 Myrtle St. Oakland 5:30-7:30pm Thursdays except Christmas and New Years Eve Earth-Healing Book Club hosted by lkgermain@gmail.com A bi-monthly meeting for reflecting on our relationship with the earth in a safe, supportative environment. Discussssion focused on themes/rel ections from reading a selected book. For November/December meetings read Joanna Macy’s World as Lover World as Self. RSVP for location and time East Bay Hella Free Day and Long Haul Open Mic First Sunday of the Month.Give what you can, take what you need, and everyone gets what we need. Northside of Lake Merritt across the street from the library noon-4pm November 1 and December 6 and then . . . . At the Long Haul! Wild uppity madness, with a surplus of amazing talents. Hosted by Girl George and Little Boy Blue. Free music, free food, bring string, your favorite pair of left handed scissors and your stories to share. 3124 Shattuck, Berkeley 7-11pm November 1 and December 6 East Bay Free Skool Planning Meeting Want to get involved in organizing the East Bay Free Skool? Want to know about the planning process and share your skills? Got questions? Want to hang out with the kool kids? At the Long Haul - 3124 Shattuck Ave. Berkeley 7pm Mondays Ecological Design, Holistic living, Yoga, Meditation and Compassionate Communication Common Circle Education is a permaculture design and sustainable living school, offering over 200 classes each month in ecological design,holistic living, yoga, meditation and compassionate communication. We offer free meditation classes twice per day: @ 7 am (40 mins) and @ 12 pm (40 mins). We also offer EarthForums every Tuesday night at 7 pm, which are free and open to the public. EarthForums are workshops or talks that focus on a topic relating to environmentally and social justice and spiritual fulfillment. Specific topics are new each week, so check the website for updates. We also currently offer a completely free week-long membership to all new members. You can sign up online at commoncircle.com/berkeley - the membership entitles you to all our classes. E-mail info@commoncircle.com with any questions or call us at 510.400.8152. We are located at 2130 Center Street in Berkeley and on the web at commoncircle.com. Fun Not Bombs hosted by Baker Brian anodivan@yahoo.com BBQ at Bushrod. near Shattuck on 59th St. Oakland 2pm Saturdays Freegan Thanksgiving Dinner Party hosted by your mom Give thanks to the dumpster gods for their ever-neurishing abundance at an all freegan thanksgiving, make friends, have fun. The Cuddle Puddle 1917 Myrtle St. Oakland 2 pm to cook 6 pm to eat Friday November 27 ' Free Your Mind-The Open Way Hosted by Cory eeetznab@aol.com Nonduality-oneness is at the core of all spirituality. Including Zen Buddhist meditation (silent,guided, or Reiki) www.meetup.com/theopenwaycalifornia for class location and times Gingerbread Cookie Making hosted by Elisa and Stormy elisamarie@hotmail.com Get cozy with the elves and make edible works of art. Other crafts welcome by the fire. Purple House, 5716 Genoa St. Berkeley 3pm on the Winter Solstice December 21 Group Improv hosted by Allison treel ower@berkeley.edu Learn to act as an ensemble, say yes! Play games, fail awesomely, think on yer feet, and make friends. No experience required. Naan and Curry afterwards! Cesar Chavez basement at UC Berkeley8-10pm Tuesdays in November Healing the Land hosted by zacharyrunningwolf@yahoo.com Manicuring the environment-Indigenous style-Learning how people belong to the land. Lake Merritt Fairy Land, Oakland 5pm Thursdays Hella Gay Recycled Building hosted by barnacle.writes@gmail.com A workshop for queer, trans, and women folk and their allies to learn to use tools, cut shit up, and build awesome shit out of recycled or found supplies. We will be building a bike rack, picnic table, chicken house, loft bed, and a shack (weather and time permitting). We don’t have many tools, so if you can bring tools or wood please do so. Please email to ask what we are building this week, to reserve a spot in the class, or to let us know what supplies you can of fer. 1057 48th St. @San Pablo 10am-1pm Sunday November 22 and December 6 and 20th Jazz Workshop hosted by Chris H cjh07828@hotmail.com Improvisational music workshop w/ emphasis on scales and ear training through jazz, blues, and folk styles. Please bring an open mind, big ears, and an instrument (including voice). 2185ActonSt.Berkeley 4-7pmTuesdays Music From the Soul hosted by Bonzo the Unicorn dododokie@yahoo.com (510) 595-8509 Music theory from the mind of a unicorn. Practicing the art of creation. Please bring musical instrument (including voice) and DESIRE to create original music from your soul! 836 57th St. Oakland 1pm Tuesdays and Wednesdays Put It In Your Face hosted by Arlo and Baker Brian anodivan@yahoo Experience and discuss the Food Revolution at West Oakland’s premier Food Not Bombs cookhouse. ABCo, 31st and Filbert, Oakland 1pm Wednesdays Puppet Skillshare hosted by Hunter Dragon anodivan@yahoo.com Go to Hella Free Day, talk about puppeteering, make puppets, write stories, perform. This is a skillshare, Hunter Dragon doesn’t know a thing about puppets. northside of Lake Merritt, Oakland across the street from the library 2pm Nov. 1 and Dec. 6 Radical Childcare hosted by Bay Area Childcare Collective heather.v.love@gmail.com Have you played with children for the revolution lately? Share skills and learn how and why to do radical childcare. RSVP for location and times Screen Printing hosted by lkgermain@gmail.com Learn the basics using common materials you already have at home. Scrap fabrics provided please bring other fabric/clothing you’d like to print. Everyone will get a screen to bring home. Newton House 285/287 Newton Ave. Oakland 6:30-8:30pm December 4 The Serpent Versus The Archons hosted by Lew urthona93@yahoo.com Come look at various books on the gnostics and enjoy refreshments (including vegan) then a lecture on the history and radical nature of the gnostics both ancient and modern. Niebyl-Proctor Library 6501 Telegraph, Oakland 7-9pm Friday November 6 Sing Along Circle hosted by Terri Compost Bring a song and something to drink (or just your voice and a good attitude). Purple House 5716 Genoa, Oakland 6:30-9:30pm Wednesday November 18 Solar PV Install hosted by Brett BretOC@yahoo.com Basic solar install concepts will be discussed. Learn about racking, design troubleshooting, latest technology, of grid, on grid, NEC codes and how to set up your own system cheaply! The Long Haul 3124 Shattuck Ave. Berkeley 3pm Saturday 11/14, 11/21 and 12/5 Spanish For Beginners hosted by Autumn 510-595-8509 Basic Spanish lesson for beginners-no experience required. Basic vocab and grammar lessons and sometimes poem and song translation. 836 57th St. Oakland 7:30pm Wednesdays Sex Positive Discussion Group hosted by Tanya citric789@aol.com This is a discussion group for all ages, genders, sexualities and experience levels(...everyone) about what sex positivity means to us and how we can understand and create free and healthy sexualities.Please bring an open mind, open heart, and food if you want.Nabolom Bakery 2708 Russell St. Berkeley8pm Sundays Upeksha Yoga Yoga and meditation classes by donation. www.upekshayoga.com for locations and times. Beer Brew scheduled: sunday 18th october 2009, 10am to dark This class is by registration to limit the number of guests. Please send an email to modelcitizen483(at)gmail to register. I will send you a confirmation with the address. 48th st and telegraph ave. We will be brewing two separate batches; 2nd batch will start between two and three in the afternoon. On sunday, you should call if you'd like to attend: (oakland area code) five9four.seventy-four forty8 -chris News 9/25- class updates a party and deadlines oh my Class Updates: the radical parenting collective has finally gotten their class up and running, (RADICAL) CHILDCARE TRAINING Sunday, September 27th, 4pm--6pm @ 692 62nd st. at Dover (a few blocks from Ashby BART on the Richmond line) Featuring: the Bay Area Childcare Collective's Alana Pinsler, and Justice Now (http://www.jnow.org/) director Cynthia Chandler, sharing tips of the trade/hobby/lifestyle/political commitment! Learn Nonviolent, Culturally Competent Conflict-Resolution Skills! Act Live-Action Roleplay Scenarios! Discuss both of the above! And More! Space is dog-and-cat-free. Childcare provided upon request. please RSVP to encian at epastel@gmail.com Sponsored by the Bay Area Childcare Collective: http://www.bayareachildcarecollective.net/ This is the first in an Ongoing Series of (Radical) Childcare Trainings! But don't hold out for the next one! You don't want to miss Alana Pinsler and Cynthia Chandler this weekend at a convenient, near-BART location in sunny North Oakland or South Berkeley! For those interested in getting more involved, there are monthly orientations for the Bay Area Childcare Collective, including an orientation the following week. More information to come. ALSO, yes you can bring your friends/lovers/casual aquaintances! You may even forward this very invitation to them. Please include guests in your rsvp! We acknowledge this event will happen on a holiday for some of us. We're sorry if you are unable to come because of a holiday, and we hope you can make the next one. the computer class will be discontinued for the month of October PARTY time! Sunday October 11 'at the '''Book Zoo '(Alcatraz and Telegraph) 7-11 with Annah, Adamh Rowan, Stephanie, Little B and J and many more great preformances and food...come hang out wiith us and fill out teacher forms so we can make another amazing calendar '''THE DEADLINE FOR THE NOVEMBER DECEMBER CALENDAR IS MONDAY OCTOBER 12 to teach a class you can fill out a form and leave it in out box at the the Long Haul at 3124 Shattuck or email as much of the following as possible to eastbayfs@gmail.com: your name, private contact info public contact info (your name and how to get ahold of you as it will appear on the calendar), class name, location, dates and times, and a descrption of the class and anything that might be a requirement for students to bring to the class you can teach a class on any day at any time that works for you. You can find a location that works or ask for support from East Bay Free Skool to find a place. If you want to figure out a good time for your students or feel out the response you can always schedule one or two meetings on the calendar and set a day and time from there, but in order to be on the calendar we need to have at least one set day and time. News 9/13- Calendar Distro, New Classes and All kindsa Newness So if you haven't gotten your calendar yet, look for em...and if you have, help us distibute em!...we want more folx to get involved....also come to meetings Mondays at 6:30 to fin out more abotu what East Bay Free School is about There are a couple classes (Chix Unite and Radical Parenting and Beer Brewing) that have no set date and time...contact the teachers and get them to teach! There's also two new classes that've been added- Card/ Letter Decorating with Samiya Bird october 7th 6-8:00pmlong haul, upstairs in the zine-makin space Screen Printing on the Cheap (materials provided, take home your own screen) october 15th 6:30-8:30 pm newton house - 285/287 newton ave, oakland, email lkgermainatgmail.com to rsvp or for directions. this workshop uses entirely scrap/found materials and will teach you the basics of screen printing. this method uses common, abundant materials you most likely already have at home. scrap fabrics will be provided. if you want to make more than a patch, please bring fabric/clothing you'd like to print. you will take home a screen and everything you need to know to print on your own. Oh, and one last update: There's a blog on here, and we'd love to hear about classes you've gone to or taught nad how they're going...ok, laterz NEWS 8/30- THE CALENDARS ARE OUT The September October calendar is out and ready, look for it in your local cafe, laundromat, infoshop, bookshop or other place where all the cool kids hang out. This is seriously the best calendar yet, so take advantage of over 40 amazing classes and learn lots of things. If you want to help distribute calendars pick some up from the Long Haul at 3124 Shattuck.Later cubs! September-October class list Acoustic Guitar toddgac@gmail.com Experimental jam, share a few songs, vibrate the plants. Spiral Gardens, Oregon and Sacramento, Berkeley Wednesdays at 6pm Adventure Stories *Sept. meeting CANCELLED* Free Skoolers, I've gotten wrangled here in Reno after Burning Man helping a friend fix up his cabin. Aiming to return to Berkley for the October Adventure Stories session in Peoples Park. Hope you will enjoy the nutricious FNB vegan meal served @ 3pm. BTW, if you are looking for good stories, there are a wealth of epic travellers in the Park. Sure do miss it. Best Wishes and thank you East Bay Free Skool for creating this platform of empowerment. DH dickiehaskell@gmail.com There are elders here in people's park who have traveled the country on foot, and have gathered many inspirations to share. People's Park, Dwight and Telegraph, Berkeley September 25th and October 30th, 3-6pm Astronomy and Astrology markcreekwater@gmail.com This is a New Theory of Everything, which many main stream Astronomers and Physicists have not heard of!!!! Bushrod Park, 59th and Shattuck, Oakland September 8, 15, 22, 29 Auto/Motorcycle Repair, Electric Vehicles, and Ethanol Production tysonmotorcycle@hotmail.com Adaptive class that covers general auto and/or mortorcycle maintenance, with a detailed discussion about ethanol conversion and home production, and electric vehicles 5510 Dover St, Oakland September 11th and 25th, 1pm Beginning French jakeandyears@gmail.com Beginning conversational French and grammar using Bean's books. meet at Oakland Whole Foods, 27th and Harrison, Oakland September 13th and 27th October 11th and 25th, 11am Beatbox Beatwox toddgac@gmail.com Watching the streets on the beat, guarding our rights, not knockin in our lights, free skillshare, gypsy entertainment, cosmic conversation, orbits, oscillations, grime, enchantments. Please bring bananas, caffeine, and water. Peoples Park, Dwight and Telegraph, Berkeley Mondays at 3:33pm Beer Brewing Learn about brewing beer, saving yeast and sanitation. We will be brewing a batch of beer and tending to other brew related tasks such as racking and/or bottling. We will also be sampling past brews. email for dates and times modelcitizen483@gmail.com Bicycle Decorating munc@riseup.net Come dive into the provided sticker sheets or bring other media. The revolution will not be motorized, it will be colorful! Get art out of the galleries and into the streets! My scraper bike go hard.... Lake Merritt Colonnade, Grand and Lakeshore, Oakland Sunday September 4th noon-4 Brunch of Gods and Permaculture Skillshares workshops@actonhouse.org Propagation, planting, theory, greywater, bees, mulch, etc. 2185 Acton St., Berkeley Sundays 12-4pm 11am cooking, 12pm vegan brunch Build Computers cancelled until further notice Chicks Unite Four times monthly meeting of women to share knowledge and advice on our emotional and physical health, discuss feminist issues and build a stronger bond with women in our community. for info email: Icenine1144@riseup.net Circus Skillshare supakparks@hotmail.com slimchance@spaz.org Learn to juggle, unicycle, spin plates, walk on stilts, do acrobalance, stretch and more. 444 Harrison St., Oakland Tuesdays at 7pm Community Gardening Potluck and Work Day Bring desire to learn and dish to contribute. Spiral Gardens, Oregon and Sacrament, Berkeley Wednesdays, 3-6pm Dance Performance Troupe We're putting together a dance to be performed when we feel ready, where we want. Ther will ba a flexible teaching style, meaning we can have a traditional relationship, or we can collaborate as a troupe. We'll be progressing each week, just warning. Please bring comfortable, movable clothes, some kind of shoes with little or no tread, an open mind, and willingness to perform. email for location, rolandtheheadless@gmail.com Tuesdays at 5-6:30pm Dream Yoga dreamyoga.weebly.com Classes combine Upeksha Yoga with asana and dream therapy. 1329 Henry St., Berkeley Thursdays at 7:30pm East Bay Free Skool Party! eastbayfs@gmail.com A good time with some music, food and friends! All ages, all free. Adhamh Roland, Alex Dupont, Amazing Talents from Denver, and special guests!! The Book Zoo or Nabolom October 11th 6-10pm East Bay Free Skool Planning Meeting eastbayfs@gmail.com Want to get involved in organizind the East Bay Free Skool? Want to know more about the planning process and share your skills in webmastering, design, or print? Got questions? Want to hang out with the cool kids? Come to our meetings. Long Haul 3124 Shattuck Ave., Berkeley Mondays at 6:30pm East Bay Hella Free Day anodivan@yahoo.com Look for the Collumns-really, really free market with skillshares and musical performances. Lake Merritt Collanade, northside of Lake Merritt, Grand and Lakeshore, Oakland September 6th and October 4th, noon-4pm Eating Acorns Learn the steps to eating delicious, nutritious acorns. Learn to gather, store, shell, grind, leach, cook and eat this abundant local native food. 5716 Genoa St., Oakland September 11th, 5:30pm Edible and Medicinal Plant Walk munc@riseup.net We'll wander North Oakland in search of yummy and healing plants. We can then cook and/or infuse or tincture what we find. Please bring a paper bad for collection specimens. Bushrod Park, 59th and Shattuck, Oakland September 26 October 3rd and 17th, 3pm First Annual Oakland Be-In Bring food and music and love. For a nice picnic in the park..... Buy, sell, trade.... 1960's memorabilia.... Bumpity-Thumps will perform. 3rd and Peralta, Oakland Sunday September 6th, 9am-5pm Fun Not Bombs anodivan@yahoo.com Good times at Bushrod, Yoga in the morning, BBQ at 2, soccer, kickball, water pistol pace off. ultimate, you name it. Bushrod Park, 59th near Shattuck Saturdays, BBQ at 2pm Group Improv treeflower@berkeley.edu Learn to act as an ensemble, say yes! Play games, fail awesomely, think on yer feet and make friends. No experience required. Naan and Curry at house of curries on Durant after! Cesar Chavez basement on UC Berkely campus Tuesdays, 8-10pm Jazz Workshop cjh07828@hotmail.com Improvisational music workshop w/ emphasis on scales, ear training through jazz, blues, and folk styles. 2185 Acton St., Berkeley Saturdays, 4-7pm Modern Dance for Anyone! rolandtheheadless@gmail.com Ever wanted to dance? This class introduces rhythm, balance, strength, and flexibility. Applicable to lots of styles of dance. For any age, body and experience level. Class is barefoot, please leave meanness at home, and feel free to bring music. Please wear comfortable, moveable clothing. Nabolom Bakery 2708 Russell St., Berkeley Thursdays 6-7:30pm Mystery Bike Tour A bike tour of the East Bay. Bring sleeping gear if you want to camp. meet at the Starry Plough, Shattuck and Woosley, Berkeley Friday September 4th at 10pm Open Mic At the Long Haul. Wild uppity madness with amazing talent. Hosted by Girl George and Little Boy Blue. Free food and a chance to show what you've got. Long Haul, 3124 Shattuck Ave., Berkeley Sunday September 6th and October 4th, 7-11pm Outa Sight-Berkeley Sunsets 510 BAD-SMUT A self guided tour with deadly nightshade. . . . In this fast-paced world we often forget the most important Life-giving Life-sustaining tasks. Watching the sky is an ancient way of Living, the old way of watching time and observing weather and the planet. This is hardly workshop. It is one part meditation and one part social. Bring something to share: liquid, solid, sub-legal, personal, creative, unique. Bring something warm in case you decide to stay the duration of the sky change and it gets cold. Indian Rock, off Arlington Ave., Berkeley Fridays in September Between 7:30 and 8pm Poetry Jam At the Cafe Mediterranean. Come read listen to poetry. This class needs a host to start the ball rolling. Cafe Med, Telegraph between Dwight and Haste, Berkeley Thursdays at 7pm Puppet Skillshare anodivan@yahoo.com Eat Food Not Bombs, talk about puppeteering, make puppets, write stories, perform. This is a skillshare, Hunter Dragon doesn't know a thing about puppets. People's Park, Dwight and Telegraph, Berkeley Tuesdays at 3pm Put It In Your Face Experience and discuss the Food Revolution at West Oakland's premier Food Not Bombs cookhouse. ABCO art space, 32nd and Filbert, Oakland Wednesdays at 1pm Readaloud rolandtheheadless@gmail.com Bring a book and let's read to each other! Practice yer diction and character accents, or your big fancy words! Either way we'll listen to either, or both. People's Park, Dwight and Telegraph, Berkeley Fridays at 2pm Responsible Sexuality Discussion Group dudenowhey@gmail.com A discussion group open to anyone who is interested about sex and consent, respect and safety. Sincerely share your thoughts, experiences and questions and hear others! September 2nd, 6th, 9th, and 13th at 1pm Sauerkraut Making munc@riseup.net Delve into the ancient practice of fermentation and make the vitamin-C rich chow sailors and pirates used to eat to prevent scurvy. Most 'krauts begin with cabbage and salt, and plenty of veggies and spices can go into the mix. email for time and place Screen Printing' ' lkgermainatgmail.com learn the basics of screen printing using common, abundant materials you most likely already have at home. scrap fabrics will be provided. if you want to make more than a patch, please bring fabric/clothing you'd like to print. you will take home a screen and everything you need to know to print on your own. newton house - 285/287 newton ave, oakland october 15th, 6:30-8:30pm Self Defense for Everyone heraclitusfire@yahoo.com How to use one's body weight to overcome a stronger opponent. How to protect one's mind, body, and spirit. Ohlone Park between Sacramento and California, Berkeley Mondays at 6pm Solar PV Install bretoo@yahoo.com Basic solar install concepts will be discussed. Learn about racking, design troubleshooting, latest technology, off-grid, on-grid, NEC codes and how to set up your own system cheaply! Long Haul, 3124 Shattuck Ave., Berkeley September 5th at 3pm Solidarity and Radical Childcare heather.v.love@gmail.com Childcare is work, and it is essential to any social movement that can sustain robust solidarity for generations. Help us to answer the question: what does radical childcare look like? Requirements: Desire to be a part of building long-term movements for collective liberation. email for times and location Spanish for Beginners A basic spanish lesson for beginners plus vegan food, sometimes song and poem translation. Requirements: paper, pencil, spanish dictionary (if you have one) 836 57th St., Oakland Wednesdays at 7pm Straight Edge Vegan Tea Party Pot luck, tea party and salon. No booze, blunts, beer, etc. 2185 Acton St., Berkeley 2nd and 4th Wednesdays 6-10pm Taking Care of the Land-Indigenous Ways zacharyrunningwolf@yahoo.com Indigenous elder/leader teaching how to take care of the land, prune trees, prayer, and manicure of the forest. Tilden Park, meet at the merry go round Friday, September 18th at 12pm Upeksha Yoga www.upekshayoga.com All skill levels welcome, pay only what you can. Different teacher every day. No may required. 7th Heaven Yoga 2820 7th St., Berkeley on Mondays, 5-6pm Willard Park, Hillegasse and Derby, Berkeley on Tuesday-Saturday, 5-6pm Women and Trans Bike Polo jessiquoi@gmail.com Beginner bike polo. A safe space for women and transgendered people to play and have fun. A bike mallet is recommended but not required. Oakland DMV parking lot, one block east of Telegraph and College Wednesdays, 6-8pm Yoga, Qigong Skillshare toddgac@gmail.com Balance with the ducks, chickens and veggiez. Stretch as Sun is overtaken by set. For control, balance, strength, detoxification, stamina, growth, pain relief, spinal flexibility, quick reflexes, confidence. Please bring water, yoga mat, comfortabe and flexible clothes, and above all, skills. Spiral Gardens, Oregon and Sacramento, Berkeley Mondays at 6pm Category:Browse Category:New/proposed class